


Star Crossed

by CannaEnna



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss, Romance, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannaEnna/pseuds/CannaEnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is hot on Narakus heels when Kagome makes a discovery that breaks her heart. She wanders off alone and who should she stumble upon but the notorious Band of Seven! The mercenaries have every intention of handing her over to Naraku, but they soon discover that sometimes friendships can grow in the most unexpected places, all except Bankotsu, who keeps his distance...<br/>(Why is writing the summary harder than writing the actual story?!?!?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to InuYasha! 
> 
> This story will NOT follow the actual InuYasha story line very closely! Also, this is my very first time ever writing/posting anything like this, so any and all feedback is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Kagome pulled herself up and over the side of the Well, immediately dropping her heavy, yellow backpack and sinking to the ground. Traveling through the Sacred Well always left her feeling slightly disoriented, and nothing calmed her more than the quiet of the forest in the Fuedal era. There was a peace here that couldn't be found in her modern time. Even the air was different. It was crisp and clean, without the taint of car exhaust, fast food restaurants, and factory smoke. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the well and taking a deep breath. Soon, she would make her way to the village, returning to the chaotic search for the Sacred Jewel shards, and to InuYasha. She felt warmth spread across her cheeks at the thought of the hanyou. Her feelings for him were unlike any she had experienced. She loved him, she was sure of it. This recent trip home had taken longer than she intended, and she had missed him fiercely. Suddenly she tensed, jerked from her pleasant thoughts of the silver-haired half demon by an all too familiar feeling. There was a Sacred Jewel shard nearby, and it was coming her way fast! She stood, instinctively reaching for her bow only to remember that her weapon was waiting for her in Kaedes hut. Panicked, she picked up her pack, slinging one strap over her shoulder and preparing to run. And then she saw him. The first thing she noticed was his hair, thick and inky black in a neat braid running down his back and stopping below his waist, and a strange blue marking in the middle of his forehead which was in stark contrast against his tanned skin. He was young, maybe two or three years older than her. His body, the parts that werent covered by his white and blue patterned armor, was slim and toned, and there was a crimson sash tied around his waist. He had stopped, frozen, and was simply staring at her, chest rising and falling quickly from the exertion of running from whoever or whatever was chasing him. Her eyes flew to his neck, just below his Adams apple, where she could see the shine of the jewel shard. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, he had disappeared, taking off into the thick foliage. She could hear a group following behind him, the sounds of hooves running through the forest combined with the shouts of men getting louder by the second. Without another thought, she ran in the opposite direction he had gone.

"InuYasha!" Kagome started yelling for him the moment she saw Kaedes hut.  
"Kagome!" She heard Shippo call, his head poking out from the doorway.  A smile spread across her face and she rushed to the kitsune, wrapping him in a tight hug. He quickly lost interest in the embrace, reaching over her shoulder to dig in the backpack. "What did you bring me, Kagome?" he asked excitedly. She smiled again, pulling off her backpack and setting it down in front of her. She pulled out a box of crayons, a notepad, a pack of batteries for the GameBoy she had given him a few weeks ago, and two boxes of Pocky.  
"Shippo, where is InuYasha?" She asked as he ooh-ed and ahh-ed over his gifts.  
"He left with Miroku this morning." He replied, gathering his various toys and walking back towards the hut. Kagome followed, her backpack still overly full with the first aid kit, bottled water and 'ninja food' for the rest of the group. Kaede and Sango were sitting near the fire-pit and they both greeted her warmly. Kaede motioned for Kagome to join them and she did so gratefully, depositing her pack on the dirt floor next to her bow and quiver of arrows.  
"Kagome," Kaede said, smiling, "I am glad ye have returned, child."  
"Me too, Kaede. But when will InuYasha and Miroku return?"  
"They should be back here soon." Sango answered instead of the old woman, "Kaede sent them to gather herbs in the forest."  
"Sango, can you come with me? When I came out of the well, someone ran by me, and he had a jewel shard in his neck! I think he was a human. I don't wanna wait for InuYasha to get back, I want to get out there and see if we can find him!" Sango nodded.

Kagome walked through the tall grass of the forest with an arrow notched in her bow, ready to let it fly if necessary. Sango followed close behind, clad in her pink and black slayer armor with her Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder. She walked with one arm lifted above her head, her hand grasping handle of the giant boomerang, tensed and ready to throw. They moved quickly and quietly, not wanting to alert anyone or anything to their presence. Kagome could no longer sense the shard, so they had decided their best option was to just head in the direction she had seen the strange boy running.  
Everything so far had been peaceful, with no signs of any demons or any jewel shards, so Kagome and Sango slowed their steps, walking at a leisurely pace while Kagome listened to Sango rant.  
"I just don't understand it..." Sango sighed, "One minute he says I'm like no other woman he's ever met, he's never experienced feelings like this before, he wants us to eventually get married and have babies, and next thing you know, we find another village and suddenly I don't exist. Every time I turn around he's with some woman I've never seen before, gazing into her eyes and asking her to bear his children!" Kagome heard Sangos voice break and looked over to see that her friend was fighting back tears. She wrapped a comforting arm around Sangos shoulders,  
"Oh Sango, Miroku does care for you. Everyone can see it when he looks at you. I think he's just scared to let you get too close until we have defeated Naraku! The closer the two of you get, the more it will hurt if something happens to him. I'm sure he's just doing what he thinks is the best way to keep you protected." Sango gave a half shrug and said very seriously,  
"I love him, Kagome. I want to be with him. I never want to have to see him with someone else..." Kagome gave Sangos shoulders a little squeeze 'Poor Sango' she thought 'the way she talks about Miroku....it's the same way I feel about InuYasha...' she sighed. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a crash from the trees off to their left, followed by a roar that seemed to shake the very Earth beneath their feet. Sango pulled insistently at Kagomes hand,  
"Come on Kagome, run!" She yelled. Realizing that it would be just the two of them against whatever was coming, she took a few backwards steps down the path they had come up before following Sangos advice and breaking into a run. Before they could get away, there was another loud roar and then a giant bear demon came crashing through the trees. It was easily four or five times taller than either of the women, and Kagome could see its muscles rippling underneath fur that was a dark chocolate brown, almost black in some places. Its eyes were red, moving back and forth rapidly between the two young women in front of it. Sango instantly turned to face the demon, giving a small growl before she yelled  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" And used all her strength to throw her giant boomerang at the demon. It hit him squarely between the eyes, and Kagome could see blood matting it's dark brown fur where the Hiraikotsu had broken the skin. The demon turned all of its focus on Sango, and she caught her boomerang just in time to dodge to the right, barely avoiding a swipe from the giant demons mighty claws. Kagomes eyes narrowed as she pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back, drawing her bow and pointing it at the demon. She watched as Sango danced around the demon, somehow managing to avoid it's claws and teeth, and she waited until she was sure that the demon slayer was out of the line of fire before loosing her arrow at the bear. It stuck in the demons neck, but the only effect it seemed to have was to anger the demon more. It turned on her with a roar that shook her to her very core, it's jaw opening wide so she could see its huge, sharp teeth, it's saliva foaming and dripping out of its mouth, leaving large puddles in the dirt at its feet. She reached for another arrow. Before she could manage to pull one from her quiver, the demon growled and lunged at her. She tried to back away before it's massive paw could make contact with her, but she lost her balance and hit the ground hard, landing on her back and smacking her head against a rock with a nasty sounding crack. Her vision went blurry and she could hear Sango scream her name. She flipped herself over, trying her hardest to ignore the pounding pain in her head, and started crawling away from the demon. Mere moments later, she let out a scream as she felt it's claws connect with her skin, slicing across her back.  
"KAGOME!" She heard Sango scream again. She opened her eyes to see Sango running at the demon with her sword drawn, slicing at its thick, furry leg. Kagome saw that Sangos lip was bleeding, and tried to pull herself up off the ground to help her friend. She barely made it up on to her knees before she fell flat on her stomach again, letting out a cry as the fall jarred her wounds. Her head throbbed, and she could feel something warm and wet spreading across her back and dripping down her arm. She tried again to get up, but to no avail. Her vision started to fade, tears filling her eyes at the realization that she was unable to help Sango. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a blur of red and white...


	2. Chapter 2

"We will get everything gathered quicker if we split up." InuYasha told Miroku. The monk nodded his agreement,  
"Alright. Find me when you're ready to return to the village." Miroku said. InuYasha turned, walking away from Miroku and Kirara, who was in her smaller cat form at Mirokus feet. He sighed in relief. He had been trying to ditch the monk since they left this morning, knowing that she was waiting for him. They had been meeting in secret for too long, and InuYasha wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. He reached their meeting place quickly, the beach where they had shared their first kiss. He walked out onto the small dock, sitting down and dangling his bare feet in the water. He knew it was wrong to sneak around. Kagome was his dearest friend and he trusted her completely. He just wasn't sure how to tell her. How could he tell his best friend, the woman completely in love with him and devoted to him, that he was in love with someone else? He sighed again. He had given his heart away 50 years ago, and he had never gotten it back. Kagome had never had a chance...  
"InuYasha?" He heard her soft voice. His ears twitched and he turned his head to look at her. After all this time, after her death, her reincarnation, and even after she had sealed him to that damned tree for 50 years, she took his breath away. All of the turmoil in his mind calmed at the sight of her.  
"Kikyo." He breathed, rushing to wrap her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, breathing deeply. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away from the embrace. He cocked his head to the side questioningly,  
"Is something wrong?" He asked. Kikyo sighed, casting her eyes downward. His heart raced as he tried to give her time to collect her thoughts. Finally, he could stand it no longer, "Kikyo?" He asked quietly, his fingers gently cupping her chin and tilting her head upwards, their eyes meeting. She sighed again,  
"InuYasha...It's time. I love you. I know you love me. You have to tell her." He frowned,  
"I don't want to hurt her-" Kikyo interrupted him,  
"Neither do I, InuYasha! Kagome has been a loyal friend to you, and I know were it not for her, you might not be alive to stand by my side. But the longer you keep this secret, the more it's going to hurt her. It's the right thing to do." She placed her hand on his forearm, giving him a small smile, "InuYasha, it is the honorable thing to do."  
He wrapped her in his arms again, pressing a kiss to her forehead,  
"I know. I'll do it. I'll tell her." He vowed, resting his chin on the top of Kikyos head and closing his eyes.

"Miroku!" InuYasha called, sniffing the air again. Miroku stepped out from behind a tall bush, clutching a pouch in his right hand, his left resting on Kirara, who now stood almost as tall as Miroku himself. InuYasha wrinkled his nose at the smell of the herbs inside the pouch.  
"InuYasha, where are the herbs you were supposed to find?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow. InuYasha blushed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"I forgot." He mumbled.  
"You what?" Miroku asked.  
"I forgot, okay!" InuYasha yelled in response. Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak, they heard a faint scream. InuYashas ear twitched, listening, and they remained silent. They heard it again,  
"KAGOME!" Miroku jumped on Kiraras back,  
"That was Sangos voice!" he yelled. Kirara flew in the direction of the screaming, InuYasha following on foot, easily keeping the pace. It felt as if an eternity passed before they reached the grisly scene. Kagome was lying face-down in the dirt not moving, the back of her formerly white school uniform shredded and stained red. Sango was fighting the demon with all she had left, panting, her lip and nose bleeding, and her long hair glued to the sides of her face with sweat. The arm of her armor had been torn open, presumably by the demons claws and through the hole in her armor you could see a long gash bleeding freely. The demon stood between the two women, swiping at Sango with claws caked with blood and dirt, a wound between his eyes dripping blood down his snout and one of Kagomes arrows sticking out of his neck. He snarled menacingly as Sango side-stepped another attack, flinging her Hiraikotsu and hitting him in the jaw.  
"InuYasha! You get Kagome to safety! Sango and I will finish off the demon!" Miroku yelled, jumping from Kiraras back and landing perfectly on the balls of his feet. InuYasha nodded and ran to Kagome, throwing her on his back and disappearing within the blink of an eye. Miroku pulled a sutra out of the sleeve of his monks robe.  
"Sacred Sutra!" He cried and the scrap of paper flew at the demon. The demon recoiled, wincing as he felt the burn of the sutra. The effect did not last long, and as the demon turned it's fury on Miroku, Sango hopped on Kiraras back, and the two ascended until they reached the back of the demons head. Sango pulled out her sword, plunging it into the skin behind the giant bears skull and severing it's spinal cord. The demon let out one final roar and collapsed, his eyes rolling back into his head as the life left him. Sango pulled her sword from the fur with a grunt and jumped down from the demons back. She stumbled and fell when she landed, her exhaustion evident, and Miroku was there instantly. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her body and laying her across his lap, her head resting in the crook of his arm. He smoothed her hair back from her face, and then he let his hand cup her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing the smooth skin.  
"Sango," he said quietly, gazing into her eyes with adoration, "you amaze me. I know of no other human who could have finished off that demon in the state you were in." Sango smiled weakly,  
"I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you, Miroku." She whispered back. He leaned down closer to her, closing his eyes, and she tilted her head up to meet him, closing the distance between their lips and closing her eyes with a satisfied sigh. Mirokus hand moved to hold her head just above the back of her neck, and just as she parted her lips to invite him further in, he pulled away. He stood, gently pulling her up with him. He scooped her up in his arms and deposited her on Kiraras back, climbing on behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her against his chest. She sank into the embrace and they were off, flying above the tree line and back towards the village. 

When they arrived at Kaedes hut, Miroku jumped down first, helping Sango off of Kiraras back, and they pushed aside the rush mat hanging in the door way, expecting to see InuYasha inside. Instead, they found Kaede, who was sitting down with Shippo. Shippo was sobbing into Kaedes chest, and she softly rubbed his back and whispered soothing words.  
"Where are InuYasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked, concerned, "Have they not arrived back?" Kaede took a moment before responding.  
"InuYasha has taken Kagome back through the well. He said the doctors there will be more capable of treating her wounds. He will return as soon as he is able." She said. Miroku handed her the pouch full of herbs he had collected that morning and she opened it, studying the contents and then nodding her head, "Come here, Sango." She said, "I will treat your wounds." Sango and Miroku stood and he helped her over to Kaede. He pressed a soft kiss to Sangos forehead and turned to leave.  
"Miroku? Where are you going?" Sango asked. Miroku looked back at her, smiling reassuringly.  
"I'm going to check on Kirara. I'll be right outside." He said. Sango nodded, then leaned back against the wall of the hut and closed her eyes as Kaede began examining the wound on her arm. Once outside, Miroku walked slowly to Kirara, running his hand over her soft fur.  
"I can't keep trying to distance myself from Sango." He said softly to her. Her ears perked up and she nuzzled her head against Mirokus hand, reassuring him that she was listening, "I went with InuYasha this morning because I've been trying to put some space between Sango and I. I love her. But I know if I act on my feelings now, before we have defeated Naraku, she could lose me to my Wind Tunnel, or even in battle. How can I let myself get close to her knowing I might hurt her?" He mused. Kirara cocked her head at him, and he sighed. "I just don't know Kirara." The two stood in a companionable silence, gazing up at the stars.


End file.
